My Everything
by Hido-chan
Summary: Kim's family is having issues. It doesn't help that Jared is noticing her and her friend is trying to start drama. What will happen to Kim when she has to move? Can Jared convince her he loves her before she leaves? Bad Summary, sorry.


**A/N: This is my first fanfic. I love the imprints and stuff so I decided to make a story for each one of them. This is obviously Jared and Kim. So, to see how I pictured my characters go to my profile and follow the link. They would be under 'werewolves' and then 'imprints'. I hope you enjoy my first story.**

Chapter 1, Kim's POV

"Get your ass up!" Someone yelled pulling me off the bed. I slowly woke up from my sleep to see my best friend, Lauren, trying to yank me off my large mattress.

"B-but I dun wanna," I whined like a five year old. She sighed and threw some clothes at me leaving my room. I knew I should be happy to have a friend like her that would wake me up and take me to school every morning but sometimes it bothered me how she would just bardge into my room.

I quickly got into the skinny jeans and red tight tee shirt she had thrown at me. I went to my full-length mirror and combed through my brown hair before putting up into a messy ponytail. I grabbed a pair of black boots and my black fuzzy jacket before heading out of my bedroom and down the stairs. I found Lauren in my living room talking to my mom who was apparently staying home because she was sick. The minute Lauren saw me though she jumped up and started getting her stuff.

"Hey, did you finish the chemistry?" She asked as we made our way to her car.

"No, I don't have my book remember?"

"Oh yeah…I wonder who stole it." We jumped in the car and the second she started it music was blasting through the air. "Sorry," she mumbled turning it down. We sat in silence as she drove us to school and parked outside in a semi-good spot. "All the best spots are always taken when we get here…" she said complaining while we walked towards the building.

I stopped dead in my tracks when I noticed a red Ford truck that had been missing for a few weeks. _He's back, he's finally not sick! _I wanted to jump up and down with pure happiness but all I could do was stare at the truck. Lauren grabbed my arm mumbling something about getting over my crush and moving on to someone else. I ignored it though, like I always do. Jared was back and I was so excited to see him again maybe try and spark up a conversation with him. I was dragged to my seat by Lauren and she sat in her seat right in front of me.

Mr. Menendez was lecturing about something that I wasn't paying attention to. All I could think about was Jared. Jared Thail. That boy was one of the most popular boys in school and all the girls wanted him and his best friend Paul Daniels. Of course Jared had a girlfriend. Vivian Monroe. One of the biggest sluts in the whole school and everyone knew it, even Jared. He could do so much better but he chose her probably because she was popular and so was he. My mind stayed in Jared mode all day, causing me to not focus on any of my teachers or eat any of my food at lunch.

I was excited for sixth and seventh hour, the two hours I have with the wonderful Jared. Lauren was getting aggrivated by the time sixth hour came around and she barely talked to me because she knew I was only thinking about Jared. I slowly walked into sixth hour only to find that he wasn't here yet. I almost ran to my seat before getting my supplies out for the day. I looked over at the seat beside me and smiled, I know love chemistry because we have desks big enough for two people and my table partner is Jared. _Thank you Mrs. Davis, _I said in my head smiling at my lap.

I heard everyone whispering and gossiping so I decided to look up and I almost died. Jared was…different. A lot different. His hair was cut short and he had grown; he was much taller and he had much more muscle. His eyes were still the same but that was it. It was a completely different Jared, yet I still loved him. I felt my heart rate increase as he sat down beside me. I noticed Vivian talking to her friends trying to catch Jared's eye. The bell rang and Mrs. Davis started getting up from her desk before sitting back down.

"It seems I've misplaced something, you all may talk while I find it," she shouted over the chattering.

Vivian slowly got up and made her way over to our desk swinging her hips in a certain rhythm just like almost every girl in the school tended to do. Except me of course.

"Hey Jared," her high pitched voice said while she put her hand on his tanned, muscled arm. "Look, I know you didn't mean anything about breaking up with me-"

"Actually, I meant every word I said." He murmured cutting her off. His voice had gotten deeper but he was still sexier then anyone else. Wait, did she just say break up? I turned towards the window smiling, my day was getting better and better.

"Alright class," Mrs. Davis said getting up. "Please have out a pencil we'll be reviewing all hour so I hope you're ready for studying!" She laughed as everyone groaned and complained about reviewing for a test.

"Uh, hey, can I borrow a pencil?" I didn't have to look over to notice who was talking. His beautiful voice made me realize the minute I heard the first word.

**Jared's POV**

The girl next to me slowly nodded her head before shuffling through her purse for a pencil. As she handed it to me I tried to not let my skin touch hers, she would most likely notice how my skin feels like it's on fire. "Thanks," I mumbled as I took it from her small fingers. She had very light skin but you could tell she was Native American. I couldn't tell if she was trying to hide her face from me but her brown hair was up so I could still see a slight blush on her cheeks.

"You may work with your table partners but no one else," Mrs. Davis said handing out a big review for an upcoming test I would most likely fail. When she came by me she handed me two packets, "Jared you can just ask Kim if you have any questions."

So her name was Kim. I guess I should know this but oh well. _I wonder if she knows my name…_

I handed her a packet and she obviously didn't think before grabbing it because her hands slighting brushed against mine. I felt a spark when our skin touched but I just put my hands under the table as her head shot up to look at me. I looked over into her eyes and thought I was going to fall out of my chair. She was so beautiful; I could just look into those blue eyes all day.

"Are you okay? You're really hot," she said quickly. I started chuckling at the double meaning in that but all she did was look at the desk and blush some more.

"Yeah I'm fine and I understand, hot skin kinda runs in the family." I had no idea who this girl was but I felt something when I talked to her. Something I never felt with Vivian or any of the other girls I dated. "So…can you help me with this?" Please say yes.

"Sure, what do you need help on?" She asked me keeping her eyes on the paper.

"How do you do orbital configurations? Like…what is that anyways?" ((We've been working on orbital configurations in my Chem class so…yeah))

As she explained how to do them I focused on every word that came out of her mouth. I just wanted to kiss those pink lips, no Jared! Get your head out of the gutter. Far too quickly the bell rang and she packed up.

"Uh here," I mumbled trying to hand her pencil back to her.

She shook her head, "keep it until the end of school. You might need it next hour," she mumbled turning towards her friend.

Paul came up behind me and grabbed my shoulder, leading me out of the classroom. Paul phased a few days after I did, leaving Sam a slight headache having to work with two immature boys that don't want to listen or believe that we're werewolves. "Dude are you okay?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "I dunno. I wanna see her again though. She was amazing."

"She was weird…"

I growled at him and he gave me a strange look as we entered our next class. She was there talking to her blonde friend again. When the bell rang she moved to her seat which is apparently diagnal to mine. All hour I stared at her for no reason. Well I had a reason, I simply couldn't look away.I never paid attention to what the teacher said I only paid attention when Kim said something and when the bell rang.

This time she moved slowly putting up her things in a certain place in her bag and purse.

"Here," I said handing her the pencil. "Thanks for letting me use it."

"No problem," she said giving me a slight smile.

"So, uh, Kim, um…can I drive you home?" I was really praying that she didn't drive.

Kim looked a bit upset, "oh, um, well I already-"

"Kim I forgot to mention, I'm staying after school for something." Her friend said listening to our conversation, she then turned to me. "Kim would love it if you could drive her home," she said before leaving. Kim's face was close to bright red when her friend left. Paul walked past me saying something about telling Sam.

"So, apparently I'd love to have you drive me home," Kim said in a shakey voice.

I smiled, "great let's go." She grabbed her stuff and walked beside me to my red Ford. Strange enough she seemed to know what car was mine seeing as how she practicaly ran to it hoping to hide herself from all the people staring.

I unlocked her door first, opening it for her. She blushed again, "thanks."

I quickly ran to my side and turned my car on. I looked at her when I noticed her covering her ears, "oh sorry. See Lauren using has really loud music playing and I'm used to that coming on."

"Well, I don't normally listen to music in the car, don't know why though."

She giggled a little bit and kicked her legs against the seat, "so, what did you have?"

"Hmm?"

"I mean sick-ness. I won't get sick will I?"

I wanted to burst out laughing although I'm sure she wouldn't appreciate it, "no you won't get sick. I promise."

She told me the directions to her house as I made a mental note in my mind remembering each little step so I could come here anytime I wanted. "That's it," she mumbled pointing to a white house with a grey shingled roof. I pulled up into the driveway and hopped out so I could open her door. She giggled again as I helped her out of the car, "why do you do that?"

"What? Help you out of the car?" She nodded and grabbed her stuff. "I guess because I want to be helpful…I don't really know."

"Oh, well I was just wondering. No one ever really does that…" _They should for you. _I wanted to say but decided against it.

"Can I drive you to school tomorrow? Or will Lauren pick you up?"

"Lauren will probably pick me up…"

"What about after? Can I take you home? Or maybe take you to the beach…" I trailed off at what I was saying.

She nodded and blushed, "I'd like that." She mumbled before heading towards the house. She gave a small wave, "bye Jared."

"See ya Kim."

I quickly got back in the car and drove over to Sam and Emily's house thinking that for once Paul was right; I needed to talk to Sam about all this. I hopped out of the car only to smell some of Emily's delicious muffins. I went inside without knocking and noticed Sam, Emily, and Paul all in the small kitchen.

"Hey Sam, could I talk to you for a minute?" He looked at Emily and gave her a quick peck on the cheeck before he followed me outside onto the small deck.

"What's wrong Jared?"

"Nothing's wrong it's just…I met someone today." I knew I should tell Sam now because he would end up finding out anyways.

"Okay…is there something you want to tell me about this 'someone'?"

"Yeah but I don't know where to start. Her name is Kim and she's so amazing. She's really pretty, smart, and a little shy but I thought it made her cuter. And-"

"Hold on," he said holding his hand up to stop me. "So, you never noticed her before?"

I could feel my face fall a bit, "no…I guess she was in my sixth and seventh hour all year so far."

"How do you feel when you're around her?"

"I guess I feel happy, like I want to always protect her and make her happy."

Sam was just looking at the trees thinking. It's times like this when I wish I could read his mind in human form. "Uh, Sam, what're you thinking?"

"I'm thinking you imprinted." I tried to let that soak in.

"I thought imprinting was rare…"

"Apparently not."

**A/N: I (obviously) decided to stop it there. Wow...that was a lot for me. Normally I write short chapters. So anyways, tell me what you think. Good, bad, I want reviews and you can be picky. :)**


End file.
